


Honest

by Haruka_1224



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kaoru and Misaki are idiots in love, Pining, who can't confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_1224/pseuds/Haruka_1224
Summary: Kaoru flirts with everyone, but when Kanon takes her words seriously and finds herself stood up on Valentine's Day, a furious Misaki goes to confront her.“Is the entire world just a stupid play for you to act in? Have you ever been honest in your life!?”Misaki jumped in shock as Kaoru punched the wall, the darkness in her eyes spreading in a melancholy, angry way that she had never seen before. She looked positively dangerous, like a starving, wounded animal who had been struck one too many times, ready to bury fangs and claws into the nearest target.





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> The release of EN Bandori seems to have brought my work more readers. Hello, nice to meet you, and I am glad you ship KaoChisa! You're in for a treat in the Romeo and Juliet event, if you've yet to see it.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, and do leave a comment if you have any~ I read every single one of them. Repeatedly.

Misaki liked to think that she was pretty good at self-control. After all, she had spent so long with the three idiots of her band without strangling a single one - there had to be some sort of award for that.

However, right now, she had never been angrier in her life. Regardless of the consequences, she was going to find Seta Kaoru, rip her limb from limb, flay her infuriatingly handsome pelt and hang it on the school gates like some sort of grisly trophy. She was going to smash that hollow, empty head in and make sure that everyone in town - no, everyone in the damn _world_ \- knew better than to play with Kanon’s fragile heart, because a girl that pure should never be toyed with.

Many eyebrows were raised as Misaki stormed through the gates of Haneoka, in her Hanasakigawa uniform on a school morning, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Fortunately, they seemed too startled to attempt to stop her, and thanks to that stupid White Day musical she had been roped into helping out in, she knew exactly where her purple-headed problem’s classroom was located.

Cries of surprise and fear spread through the classroom as Misaki flung open the door, marched up to Kaoru’s desk and grabbed her by the collar. People were beginning to gather, clustering around the doors, trying to keep an ear out for the latest drama. Kaoru, however, seemed not to realize the extent of Misaki’s anger, confusion written all over her stupidly handsome face as she raised a single, perfect eyebrow.

“Yo.”

 _Yo._ What kind of idiot was she, did she not know what she had done? What kind of greeting was that, to someone who was basically holding you by the throat in a white-knuckled grip of obvious fury?

Through gritted teeth, Misaki spat, “Kaoru-san, I want to talk to you.”

Raising her hands in bemused surrender, Kaoru asked, “What’s gotten into you, little kitten?”

Was she playing dumb, or was she actually as dense as a block of lead? Misaki had half a mind to yell at her, right here in front of everyone, but she knew that Kanon would not appreciate the drama and attention it would bring her way. Angry as she was, she would have to refrain from smashing Kaoru’s face into the desk, and settle for dragging her out by her collar instead. Their height difference made it a very awkward task, but Kaoru was surprisingly compliant, not bothered to wrench herself free as they walked down the halls toward the empty drama club room.

When Misaki released her, Kaoru straightened up almost nervously as she asked, “Is something wrong?”

Biting back a scream of _yes, you insufferable idiot, of course something is wrong_ , Misaki took a deep breath. Yelling at Kaoru probably wouldn’t do her any favors, that empty-headed flowerpot would probably mistake her emotions as the sorrow of unrequited love or something equally far-fetched. She needed to speak as slowly and simply as possible, and hope that Kaoru had enough brain cells to keep up. Or hope that she was even half as clever as her fans thought she was.

“Kaoru-san, did you make any plans yesterday?” that was probably a good place to start, and it might even remind the idiot of what she had done wrong.

Bemused, Kaoru replied, “I planned to spend it with my little kittens, as I did. Is something the matter, Misaki?”

A vein practically exploded in Misaki’s head - _so she forgot. All those sweet words she said, and she cannot even remember any of them. Does she even see Kanon-san as somebody important, or is she just another one of her plentiful fans?  
_

“I believe,” she swallowed, struggling to keep her language polite, “that you asked Kanon-san out on a date for Valentine’s.”

Kaoru’s eyebrows flew up so dramatically, they practically disappeared from her forehead. For once, Misaki could actually hear the gears in Kaoru’s head turning - so she did have a brain, just that she rarely saw fit to use it - her eyes lighting up noticeably when she finally understood. It almost seemed as if she had been struck by the gravity of what she had done, the silence dragging on for a few moments as she thought.

“Oh, that?” to Misaki’s surprise, her tone was flippant, light, as if she hadn’t stood a girl up on Valentine’s Day. “I was joking, I’m sure Kanon understands.”

Joking? _Joking!?_

Before she knew it, Misaki realized she had her hands around Kaoru’s neck, and that the other girl was wearing an expression she had never seen before. Her eyes were a dark, almost blood red, and Misaki remembered faintly that Kaoru was probably strong enough to bench press her if she so wished. She did not stay under Misaki’s hold because she could not break it, but because she saw no need to do so - yet.

Despite that, her body refused to listen to the warnings of her brain. Pulling Kaoru down to meet her eyes, she hissed, “I found Kanon-san at the cafe yesterday. Alone.”

Silently, Kaoru waited, the tension in the air so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Her eyes were sharp now, bright and alert as she waited for the other shoe to drop - it was hard to believe someone as stupid as Kaoru could look so intelligent.

“I asked her what she was doing,” Misaki continued, surprised by how calm she sounded. “She said that she was waiting for you. It was nearly six in the evening.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened, a mixture of surprise, confusion and guilt. At the very least, she seemed to remember the time they were supposed to have met, a good four hours before Misaki had found Kanon. “I didn’t mean it…”

“ _I didn’t mean it,_ ” Misaki repeated viciously, slamming Kaoru’s back against the wall. “Kanon-san waited for you until the store _closed_. She told me you would come, that you were just being held up - she _trusted_ you. And look where that got her!”

Before Kaoru could say a single word, stutter a single pointless, flowery excuse, Misaki was on her again, further abusing Kaoru’s poor shirt collar.

“Do you ever mean a word you say?” she exploded, polite language falling away completely, “You can get any girl you want just by saying some sweet words, you can have them fall all over you weeping in admiration - do you think this is a game!?”

Misaki realized faintly that she was trembling, and she flinched back as Kaoru tried to lay comforting hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t try that with me!” she stumbled back, pressing her palms to her eyes - great, now she was crying. “Why can’t you be satisfied with all that you have!? What good would lying to Kanon bring?”

“Why did you have to hurt her feelings with your sweet lies?” Misaki’s voice cracked, and she kicked the ground hard in an attempt to keep herself together. “Is the entire world just a stupid play for you to act in? Have you ever been honest in your life!?”

_Bang._

Misaki jumped in shock as Kaoru punched the wall, the darkness in her eyes spreading in a melancholy, angry way that she had never seen before. She looked positively dangerous, like a starving, wounded animal who had been struck one too many times, ready to bury fangs and claws into the nearest target.

“No, I haven’t,” her tone was bitter, “Of course I haven’t. Who would even look at me if I were?”

Startled, Misaki stumbled back as Kaoru slowly walked over, tripping over a discarded prop and tumbling to the ground, “B-but… all those girls love you!”

“No, they don’t. They love who they think I am,” she chuckled darkly, “No one will even look at the real Seta Kaoru, unless it was to spit on her.”

Was this Kaoru’s true heart, the honest feelings hidden beneath her shining exterior? Dark, it was so dark, as if all the light in her life had been torn away years ago. How could someone so cheerful and silly be hiding a voice so raw, so angry, so full of _hate_?

“You’re right, Misaki. I am not honest,” she said. “I haven’t been in almost nine years.”

Misaki gulped, watching helplessly as Kaoru came to a stop, looming over her like a rabid animal just waiting to pounce. She had always known Kaoru was tall, that she was strong, but she had never felt threatened by her until now. All that stupid fluff had fallen away, revealing her sharp, messy edges, like so many shards of broken glass.

“The only girl that knows the real me is gone. No… there is no way she’s gone.” She sighed, hands curling into trembling fists, “She cannot stand me. No matter what I try, no matter what I achieve, she turns me down, reminds me that I’m not good enough to talk to her, that I don’t deserve to be on this planet.”

What… what was she talking about…?

“But… she looks at Kanon as if she’s the brightest thing she’s ever seen… I thought…” her voice cracked, and she buried her face in her hands as she spat out in a painfully small voice, “I thought that if I could get close to Kanon… I could figure out what it is I need… to be worth looking at…”

She was crying. The frustratingly confident, irritatingly handsome Seta Kaoru was _crying_ , sobbing into her hands like a child. Stunned, Misaki could only stare - what could inflict wounds this deep on a person so infuriatingly dense?

Love, it had to be love. Nothing else could cut as deep, nothing else could make one as irrational as Kaoru sounded. Of all the girls in the world that would throw themselves at her feet, Kaoru seemed to have fallen for one immune to her charms - Misaki could probably count on one hand how many of those existed.

“You love her,” Misaki said softly, her brain struggling to think of the only person it could be, the only one who could have bled Kaoru out for so many years. “Shirasagi Chisato-san.”

Kaoru laughed bitterly, wiping at her eyes and fixing her mask back in place before replying. “I’m sorry for the outburst. Please… forget about it.”

“No, I… I should be the one apologizing,” Misaki mumbled, “I shouldn’t have said what I did, I went too far…”

She laughed at that, a genuine, heavy laugh that didn’t sound anything like her. “It seems like you aren’t honest either, Misaki.”

“H-huh!?” What was going on here, wasn’t Kaoru a tearful mess just a second ago? Why was she turning the tables now?

“Kanon. You like her, don’t you?”

“I… I…” she stuttered, bright red, flailing desperately for any kind of excuse - they were just friends, they were band and schoolmates, of course it was natural for her to want to look out for Kanon…

“It seems we both need to be honest,” Kaoru said suddenly, offering Misaki her hand. “You to Kanon, and me to Chisato.”

Under her breath, Misaki mumbled, “I’d like to see that happen.”

Kaoru laughed, and after a moment’s hesitation, Misaki joined in.

Be honest, huh? Kokoro would probably get into Tokyo University with top scores before either of them could do that.


End file.
